Seeing Perfectly
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: She wasn’t a perfect person. They both knew it. But love isn’t about finding the perfect person; it’s about finding an imperfect person and seeing them perfectly. CM Punk/OC


**Authors Note: **I don't own Punk, only the OCs. But CM Punk, if you would like to donate yourself, I will gladly take you ;) I could use some lovin.

* * *

Seeing Perfectly

"Izzy, what's going on with you?" Punk whispered to his best friend, and with a sigh she lay her head down on his shoulder, not saying anything. He brought his hand up to brush his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. He'd found her sitting in his locker room, looking rather lost and near tears. So he'd slid down the wall to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her before attempting to find out what was wrong. Her name was Isolde, but she hated being called by that name. Usually it was Izzy (though she wasn't fond of that either, really) or she went by her middle name, Zala, which meant she got called 'Rose' by the odd person who knew what her middle name meant.

She snuggled in closer to him eventually and shifted slightly, and he knew she was finally going to talk to him about what was wrong. "Phil… I'm so glad you don't yell and scream at me…"

He always made an effort not to, even when he was mad. Sometimes he started to but when he saw her face all the anger died away and he would talk to her calmly instead. "Parent's fighting again huh sweets?"

She nodded against his shoulder "Yeah. I get to visit them after months and all they do is fight. It sucks." Her voice sounded thick with tears again and he shifted to kiss the top of her head again.

"I know, but you're okay now. You're not there, no one's yelling and I'm here with you."

He heard a soft sigh pass through her lips and she kissed his cheek, smiling at the feel of the hair on his face. Before him she'd liked her men clean shaven, but she seemed to like it with him- at least, she hadn't complained about it.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too sweets." He assured her, smiling at her and being rewarded by a smile from her in response. "You wanna go get some food from catering now?"

"Sounds good to me." She told him, and watched him stand. When he offered her his hand to help her up she took it, and felt very light when he pulled her up with ease. She slid into his side easily as he wrapped his arm around her and slid her own around his waist.

"You are amazing. You know that?" She told him, looking up at him. "I don't know how you have the patience to deal with me."

"Yeah well, you put up with me, so I figure it's the least I can do." He said with a wink. Again he kissed the top of her head and he heard her let out a soft, contented sigh.

* * *

"_Phil… they're fighting again…" She moaned miserably into the phone, and he could literally hear the tears in her voice. He winced slightly when he heard her mother shriek something in the background._

"_Sweets, I'm so sorry you have to listen to all of it. I'll be catching the plane in an hour, and I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."_

"_Phil I need to get out of here… Tell me the airport… I'll meet you there. I just can't stay here and listen to this anymore._

* * *

Now, her parents had never gotten physical, in fact they very rarely yelled at Isolde either. But they wasted a lot of energy yelling at each other, and for some reason it scared Izzy a lot, every time they started yelling she couldn't help but feel tears spring to her eyes, and Phil hated to see her like that. It's why he could never yell at her.

* * *

"_I need to get out of here…" She whispered into the phone and found that he agreed._

"_Yeah. You do. Why don't you come on tour with me?"_

"_R…really?"_

"_Well yeah, everyone here has met you, and they love you… Not to mention I know you love photography, so you could probably look into getting a job…"_

"_O… okay."_

"_Well I'll see you soon to help you gather your things. We're moving your stuff to my place as well, so you have somewhere to stay where people aren't fighting."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

And true to his word, a couple of hours later he arrived and helped her pack all her things and took them to his place. Next thing she knew she was on the road with him and helped out with a lot of the photography. Things were looking up. She enjoyed spending time with Phil and somehow their relationship merged from one of being best friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

They had a lot in common- They were both straightedge, both tattooed, both loved wrestling. They also had things about them that were very different, but they found that didn't matter, their relationship was a very healthy, strong one. He found himself studying her sometimes. Her tiny 5 foot 1 frame in comparison to his 6 foot 1 frame, and the way she was EXACTLY half his weight. Her long brown hair that curled into ringlets once it got past her shoulders, and most of the time she wore it out, unless they were going somewhere windy, in which case she would pull it back. Then there were her bright green eyes and the way they sparkled whenever she looked at him. There was no doubt about it, he loved this girl and everything about her.

He loved the Straightedge tattoo design she had on her upper arm, and the fact she had designed it herself, the fact that she had a little Pepsi logo behind her ear, and that she'd gotten it as a tribute to him. He loved the fact she had the line 'Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost' etched across her shoulder, from the song "Seize The Day" by Avenged Sevenfold. He loved the fact she had 'PJB' tattooed on her neck. Sometimes people asked her if it was supposed to be 'PBJ' or 'PB&J' like the sandwich, but she would just shake her head, turn to him and positively glow. He loved all of her quirks.

She wasn't a perfect person. They both knew it. But love isn't about finding the perfect person; it's about finding an imperfect person and seeing them perfectly.

He saw her perfectly.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh lord, more cheese!

I'm on a Punk roll apparently; I just can't seem to get him out of my brain. It was a pretty crappy day all in all, and writing this has at least made me feel a little better. So thanks Punk for that 3

Please review, I do love to hear from you guys, and I always seem to get fewer reviews on stuff about Punk. Poor Punk, he needs some love too you guys! Lol. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
